Parallel
by IntriKit
Summary: Kit Takishima and Kyoya Ootori are childhood friends, but Kit moved away when they where little. Suddenly, she reappears, but how will Kyoya react? How will Kit react to finding the boy she has been searching for all these years? How will their age affect their relationship as childhood friends? Will they stay childhood friends or will their relationship advance more than expected?
**A/N**

Hey guys, it's IntriKit! I've been kinda sorta binging on OHSHC lately and was like hey, i just got this great fan fiction idea! SO this is the product. I will be including song lyrics at the start of oat chapters from this great song that everyone should listen to it's great. Anyways blah blah blah, does anyone even read authors notes anyways? So here we go with the disclaimers:I do not own Ouran HIgh School Host Club or any of it's characters, nor do I own any song lyrics used. (i wish i did tho ;-;) ANyways have fun reading! Peace out y'all-IntriKit

* * *

 **I'd throw a rope around the moon,**

 **And pull it close,**

 **whatever it takes to be with you.**

 **Maybe tonight the stars align.**

 _ **-Parallel, Heffron Drive**_

Two children ran together through the grass: one, a boy with black hair and glasses; the other, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes as blue as the Caribbean Sea. They were chasing each other around the boy's back yard without a care in the world.

"Kyo-kun!" the girl called at one point. The boy turned to face her with an annoyed look on his face.

"C'mon Kit, you're to slow!" he yelled back.

"Well maybe you're just to fast," the girl retorted in that stubborn, childish way that children have. The boy shook his head and stopped running. The girl caught up with him and bent over trying to catch her breath. Once she had, she straightened and looked him in the eyes with a newfound seriousness.

"Kyo-kun," she said, looking at him, all trace of her earlier playfulness gone. The boy looked at her questioningly.

"What is it now, Kit?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. She glared at him and he realized this had to be something serious.

"Kyo-kun, I won't be able to play with you much longer," she told him, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Why not?" he asked, confused as to what her previous statement meant.

"Mom said we have to move to America for dad's job," she said, her gaze never wavering from the young boys eyes. He looked at her with a shocked expression and she continued. "That's why we won't be able to play much longer, but, I swear that I'll come back and we can play again."

She stated this so clearly and without doubt that the boy instantly believed that she would.

"Okay, but if you don't come back, I'll come find you, okay?" he told her solemnly. She smiled and nodded her head in affirmation.

"Okay, Kyo-kun, that's a promise!"

Her eyes flew open and she jumped straight up. The girl rubbed her head with a grunt.

"What was that," she all but grunted in her half-asleep, half-awake state.

She looked around and sighed. The dark alleyway stretched as far as she could see. She turned around and squinted as she looked at the busy street in front of her. She sighed and straightened her brown hair so it didn't look as bad as she knew it would. She grabbed her bag and skateboard, heading towards the bright street. She searched around in her jeans pocket and pulled out a pack of gum and a small piece of paper. She popped two pieces of gum into her mouth and opened the crumpled piece of paper.

 _ **Ouran Academy. Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan. Kyoya Ootori.**_

 _Well, I'm definitely in Tokyo,_ she thought surveying the busy street. _Now, to get directions._

She found a stand selling rice balls that wasn't very busy and walked up.

"Excuse me, sir, but would you happen to know where Ouran Academy is? I can't seem to find it," she asked politely. The shop owner looked at her and stifled a laugh.

"Why would a kid like you be looking for the prestigious Ouran?" he asked, not hiding his sarcasm in the least.

"I'm trying to find someone there, and this is an urgent matter. So, if you know, would you kindly tell me?" She asked once again, speaking as politely as her annoyance allowed. The owner looked surprised for a second, then smirked again and sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but don't go crying when they don't let you in," he said, pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling quickly on it. He handed it to the girl in front of him with a grin.

"Here ya go, kid. Good luck on even getting near that place," he said with a laugh.

"Thank you very much, sir," she stated flatly, taking the paper and turning away.

 _What a rude person,_ she thought as she hoped on her skateboard. She looked down at the piece of paper and checked at her surroundings.

 _Well, I'm close,_ she thought. She started of down the street, dodging people on her skateboard. Someone got mad and yelled after her to watch where she was going. She sighed and kept going, completely ignoring the man who had yelled. Ignoring people was something she had gotten quite good at over the years. She kept going until something caught her eye. She stopped her board and looked in the window of a café. There sat a group of high school boys and one who was obviously a girl but dressed in men's clothing. There was a blond one who looked as though he didn't have a care in the world, a shorter blond who was hanging on the shoulder of a tall boy with black hair, two redheads that were obviously twins, and the brown haired girl. Yet one person in particular caught her eye. It was a tall, slim boy at the counter with black hair and glasses.

 _Could it be? No, there was no way. But just in case it was…_

She walked into the café without hesitation. The bell chimed signaling a new customer and the lady behind the desk looked up.

"I'll be with you in a second, miss!" she yelled in a cheerful way that was common of baristas. The boy with glasses turned his head and glanced at her. Her breath caught when he did. There was no doubt in her mind now that he was who she was looking for. This was, without a doubt, Kyoya Ootori. He clearly didn't recognize her and turned his attention back to the counter. He paid and walked back to the table of boys.

"Alright, lets go. Tamaki, don't take the teacups," he stated plainly, causing the taller blond to jump. He pulled a cup out of his bag and placed it back on the table with a sigh of indignation. They all followed Kyoya in a mess of conversations flying back and forth. The girl watched them go and sighed.

"Can I help you, miss?" the lady behind the counter asked, drawing her attention back to her present situation.

"Oh, um, yes, may I please have a bottle of water, if you have any," she asked the waitress. The lady smiled brightly and responded with an "Of course we do!" before disappearing and reappearing a few seconds later with a bottle of water. She paid, took the water, and left in hurry, determined to catch up with the group of boys who had left. She chugged the bottle quickly and tossed it in a nearby trashcan, running as fast as she could. She easily spotted two blond heads bobbing up and down, and followed them at a safe distance. She bumped into someone and muttered a quick apology as she went. The boys entered a skate park and went up to talk with a man at the counter. He handed each of them a skateboard and the girl dressed like a guy politely declined, stating that she would just watch. The girl watched as the group walked towards the ramps, working up her courage to approach them. Just as she was about to step out, someone placed a hand on her shoulder. A gruff voice rumbled in her ears.

"Hey, girly, where do you think you're goin, eh? Why dontcha apologize properly for runnin into us earlier, ey?"

She turned and clocked whomever it was that had stopped her only to find six burly guys standing in front of her.

"Shoot, can't get out of this one, can I?" she muttered to herself looking around. One of them came at her, and she dodged easily. She caught him as he flew past and easily threw him to the ground, instantly knocking him out. She stopped and dusted herself off.

"Well, if that's all you got, then this will be a piece of cake," she stated, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why you little brat!" Another lunged at her and she dodged. She kicked him in the stomach when she felt a sharp pain tear through her shoulder. She felt something warm drip down her arm and instantly knew it was blood. She turned and found one of the men holding a knife, now stained red by her blood. She reached up and felt her shoulder, wincing at the pain. She looked at her hand, which had been stained red by her blood. Another pain tore through her back as she was kicked from behind. She let out a yell of pain and fell to her knees. The one with the knife came again, driving the knife into her shoulder again. She let out another cry of pain and fell to the ground. The men continued to throw punches and kick her continuously. Eventually, they seemed to grow bored and one of them pulled a gun out.

"Well, boss, what should we do now?" He asked in a gravelly voice, looking at the man whom she had clocked first. He was holding his stomach and grinning a wicked grin on his face.

"Let's leave her," he said, turning away. Suddenly, something drove into his stomach and he doubled over in pain. A blond bullet was flying around the scene faster than the human eye could follow. The girl's eyes widened when she realized it was the small blond who she had seen at the coffee shop with Kyoya. He stopped once all of the men who had attacked her were unconscious. He walked over to her and squatted over her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked in a cute voice suited for a five year old.

"Mitskuni….Haninozuka….right?" she asked through labored breath. The boy's eyes widened as he looked at her and he grinned.

"Hey, Takashi! She knows me, she knows me! Does she know Usa-chan too?" The tall boy with the dark hair sauntered over and picked up the small boy.

"Takashi….Morinozuka. The two redheads….Hikaru and Kaouru….Hitachiin. The tall…ngh!" she stopped and clutched her arm in pain before continuing.

"The tall blond….is…Tamaki Suoh….And the girl….Haruhi Fujioka…..the other boy….Kyoya Ootori. Kyo-kun…you don't…ngh…recognize me, do you?" She asked, looing the tall boy with glasses straight in the eyes. He gave her a questioning look and she laughed a bit despite herself.

"I'll take that as…a no…then," she said, feeling her consciousness slipping away slowly. The last thing she saw before darkness was the shocked faces of all the boys, and Haruhi, staring at her in wonder.

"Kyo-kun," she whispered as though she were clinging to those words. The lifeline she had tried to hold onto slipped away from her as she reached for those words, and she slipped completely into darkness.


End file.
